


fascination

by dinoburger



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Other, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoburger/pseuds/dinoburger
Summary: Buzzo is starting to run out of new ideas to mess with the newly blobified Brad.He lets idle fascination test his taste for arms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 's been a while since I've posted a completely fetish focussed fic. make of it what you will.
> 
> I decided to break the vore-ish part into a separate chapter, it's pretty lowkey but eh.

Buzzo wasn’t sure the exact psychology of what made them turn out the way they did, with some mutants becoming agile, powerful killers and others subdued, near immobile blobs with just about every combination in between, consistently inconsistent.

What he did know was how gratifying it was to see what Brad had become.

The thing he dragged back to his cavity in the wall moaned pathetically at him, barely resisting. A fittingly useless, shapeless form for a useless nobody.

That thought started to bring Buzzo’s smile back. Now he just needed to figure out what he’d do next.

He sat opposite of where he’d tied the thing up. It drooled on itself, idle for the time being. Maybe deep down in that thick soupy brain it knew to obey him, maybe having lost his arms was enough to hammer it into its thick skull that he was its master.

Buzzo pressed the sole of his boot against its empty face, giving a weak groan in protest.

“What?”

It grumbled, eventually Buzzo sighed and rested his foot down.

Another wordless warble.

“What do you want from me?” he scowled.

Brad just stared vacantly.

It took a moment or two more before something occurred to him.

“Well, you’ve been behaving yourself fairly enough… I should to find something to feed you, huh? What does my pet say?”

Brad bleated softly at him.

Buzzo’s expression curdled as he went over his words, if he kept cooing at it like this he’d be no better than Yado and the often disgustingly affectionate ways he had with his own… “children”, as he sometimes called them.

Better to stay occupied. Work on an ugly little idea of his.

There were plenty of bodies out on the battlefield, fresh carnage. A few good hacks with his blade to sever the limb from a corpse. Not as much pleasure in it like with a living body, but he had different plans.

He tossed it over his shoulder and brought it back to the little cave where the shapeless man was tied. Buzzo squatted in front of him and poked the bloody end of the arm into its face.

Brad's reactions were slow, retracting a bit, hesitantly opening its mouth to grasp a hold. Just a bit too wide to be natural, and far too strong as it crushed the bone and tore through muscle with its teeth.

Painfully slow, enough to hear it break in a way that made Buzzo shudder. Not unpleasantly either.

It was over surprisingly fast, the creature swallowing it down too easily.

"You enjoy that?" Buzzo asked. "Plenty more where that came from."

"Mmrrrgh..." Brad responded.

He'd found something new to fascinate himself with for the time being, so that's what he did. He returned with more arms from more bodies. There was enough to make a decent pile. Enough to keep feeding into the beast, the sight of them disappearing into its maw and the visceral sounds giving him twinges of excitement.

Buzzo figured out he could jam an entire severed limb right down the beast's throat and it would swallow it whole, albeit with some gurgling spluttering complaints.

As it went on its poor overstretched insides groaned, its already bloated middle growing still tighter, pushing out. The arrows in its sides tilted slightly as its skin came taught. Seemingly having activated some deep animal desire the thing huffed and heaved shallow breaths as it gulped down the remains.

When it was done, Brad whined in pain from having filled itself so much. Its body had rounded out.

Buzzo giggled and rubbed his hand over its side, getting down on his knees to rest his head against it and listen to its struggling digestion, almost feeling the mass of flesh and bone being pushed around inside.

Brad let out a wet belch and a whimper.

"...I'm not done with you yet." Buzzo decided.

He'd once again found inspiration, the fascination to test the man's limits.

* * *

He moved on from just arms to the rest of the bodies.

He spent the day going back and forth, gathering them, sometimes taking along his overstuffed pet just to watch how it struggled to push along its own hulking mass the more it grew. Brad would often stop to wail at him miserably, getting a sadistic grin in return and a few good tugs on his lead.

"Come on fat boy. You can do it."

Bigger chunks gave the beast more trouble to stretch his jaw around, but impossibly, bit by bit Brad swallowed them down. Buzzo was lugging the most intact bodies he could to him. The pay off was they filled the creature much more, even less comfortable inside him.

There was something in that senseless, painful overindulgence that Buzzo liked. He reflected on the irony of feeding Brad joy, something he’d so craved, to the point of no return, to the point of strain and struggle.

Sweet, agonising irony. He’d choke him on the men he’d slain.

Whatever reluctance the beast would show, all it would take was for Buzzo to give him a few gentle prods with the carcass he’d heaved over, and Brad would ease open his jaws wide enough to make way.

He was starting to fill up more floor space in the little cavity they used for shelter.

It got to the point where shovelling corpses into him, to full capacity, forced Brad's body against the walls on either side, squeezing himself in. Obscenely large and full, he let out a long moan.

"...you almost sound like you're enjoying this."

"Mrrh..." he breathed.

This was absurd. And… satisfying.

Buzzo revelled in the damage he’d caused, the huge, pillowy mound of flesh that resembled Brad Armstrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Buzzo woke up unable to feel his legs, something cold and wet and sticky on his chest. Hot, putrid breath being blown over his face.

At this point there was no physical way for Brad to wriggle out of the tunnel without going over Buzzo first. He’d pushed himself over his legs, before exhausting himself, his head hanging above and open mouth oozing thick globs of red onto Buzzo’s bare chest.

Buzzo snickered. “Not trying to smother me are you?”

Brad heaved, and seemed to sink down into himself tiredly.

Buzzo’s grin faded. He crawled back on his shoulders and arms to free his legs from their flabby confines beneath Brad’s body.

After a few moments of wincing, rolling his numbed limbs back and forth and getting the circulation going, he returned his attention to Brad.

Now that he spent more time on it, that “not-there” expression was one he recalled distantly from his childhood. He didn’t understand his karate teacher’s weird behaviour at that point, but it’d filled him with unease.

Now he knew it to be the mark of something pitiful and hopeless. Brad was just stupid and useless and lost, like he’d always been.

Almost always.

Until he’d given her to him, for Yado’s deal. Buzzo hated that small happiness. It’d felt so good, taking it all away from him again.

Brad had almost seemed like a different man then, with something that made his life worthwhile. A different man even from the one who’d left Lisa all on her own those many years ago.

Buzzo felt unsettled.

Brad remained still.

Hesitantly, he reached forward, gently cupping Brad’s face. He could feel the bits of blood and saliva and viscera stuck to that dark beard. The beast let him, huffing quietly.

He moved his thumb down to the corner of its mouth. It responded gently, mouthing, opening its jaws for him like it’d been taught. With both hands now he prompted it open. He could see down into its fleshy confines, foul air rolling over him.

Buzzo smiled weakly, Brad was passive as he pushed his way into his maw.

He let the sticky, hot dark engulf him, the walls of Brad’s deformed insides closing around him, barely any oxygen in each inhale of heavy, rancid air. He listened to the gooey guttural churn deep within, clearer now.

He probably deserved to die here, let himself be swallowed and smothered, digested with the other bodies. What a way to go.

But he couldn’t.

Buzzo pushed himself back out with surprising ease. Brad could easily have kept his mouth clamped shut and kept him sealed inside, but the creature let him push through again.

Drenched in spit and blood, he shakily crawled to rest at the base of the beast, curling up on himself, muttering into it.

“Lisa… Lisa… what am I doing…?”

Brad settled beside him as he snivelled against their side.


End file.
